


Appetite

by huntedjunker



Series: Grimm Tales AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Non-Human Genitalia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Wolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntedjunker/pseuds/huntedjunker
Summary: A Grimm Tales monster re-imagining AU, featuring Junkrat as the big bad wolf, and Angela as Little Red Riding Hood/witch.A prompt for ‘Fawkes’, and ‘Angeline’, in a state of lust during mating season.





	Appetite

In spite of their random encounter, the hedge-witch by accident seeking Fawkes’s help or advice (who knew what she had originally needed of him) ar the wrong time, the wolf had some charm left in reserve in mounting her.

Based on an old agreement, however they hadn’t spent at least two winters together _yet_ , he’d made a solemn promise _not_ to satisfy his lust during the rutting period without taking care not to ‘inconvenience’ her. Or _so_ she had recalled him saying so; he hadn’t given it much thought, he had relied on her to manage his affairs and ensure his sporadic memory loss did not escalate anything like driving the odd pair apart.

Tongue lolling, his jaw hanging slack to expose the wetness and depth of his throat, the lanky wolf had been unseen by the witch at first. Angeline hadn’t noticed the black mass waiting at the threshold that separated the small shack to the walled garden that enclosed her cottage. The loud rustle of Fawkes’s paws scratching the dirt floor had been the first sign of his being there; this shack stored a woodpile for the hearth, and cured meats.

Angeline had in his opinion, suspected she’d find him in here, _as usual,_ up to no good – when actually he’d been elsewhere in the woods, pacing restlessly. It’d explain why she’d entered the building without holding an armful of more supplies, which worked out great, seeing as how the large wolf had knocked her down face-first onto a hessian sack. Corn kernels for the chickens had spilled out from the top of it, Fawkes bracing his sound foreleg and stump on either side of the woman’s shoulders, his lower body tucked up to bury himself between her thighs.

The heavy weight and warmth of the wolf’s body pressed in close against his lover’s small body, his head arched up and pointed downwards over to catch a glimpse of Angeline’s face as he mercilessly fucked her raw. Fawkes’s thick, massive cock had penetrated the human’s tight cunt, the head spreading her wide in one hard thrust, his slick shaft massaging her inner-walls with the steady throbs that had been driving him mad all day. A bad fit, measuring at nine inches fully erect, they had managed compromises to make coupling achievable.

Angeline’s wet cunt hugging his rock-hard cock painfully, the flaring knot at the base bumped into her flesh repeatedly at an erratic pace, the wolf’s low growls reverberating through their direct body contact between his chest and her upper back. Pumping into her savagely, his tail held out stiffly in the air, jaws wide open to pant, his hot breath ruffling her golden hair, his sharp ears pricked high for her safeword _clover_.

The intense knot building in his lower belly fed by his heat, his position was relatively easy to hold, Fawkes seldom losing grip on the dirt floor and scattered reeds. The beast’s ridged cock had gone in dry, his arousal unprepared by how fast his engorged sheath had shrunk back to expose the sore member, his leaking pre-cum a poor lubricant.

It wasn’t going to be long before the wolf would fill her passage with his hot load, thick ropes of his seed warming her body. _The witch had always enjoyed him breeding her during a rut, with or without the appropriate prep._


End file.
